


seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Soft Bro Raven universe, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked: now that I know you're into spanking I need to ask for some clexa spanking sin</p><p>here's a little sin. </p><p>(in this fic you've got Bro Clarke™ and Smart Girl Lexa™ from the crazy Soft Bro Raven™ universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

“ _Clarke_.”

The way Lexa says her name like that, the ‘k’ popping against the roof of her mouth, makes Clarke shiver. If she wasn’t already wet, she’d be slick just at the sound. The casual dominance lacing every syllable.

“Look at me,” Lexa says, her voice softer, but still firm. Clarke bites her lip glances up, finally, feels her face flush with welcome heat. Lexa’s gaze is soft, like it always is when she’s looking at Clarke, but there’s authority in it, too, something unflappable and determined that makes Clarke’s knees turn to jelly. “Lie down across my lap.”

The soft command makes Clarke’s heart skip a beat and suddenly she can feel the organ hammering in every part of her body, fingertips to toes. Lexa doesn’t smirk, but there’s a gentleness in her eyes, something practically shy, that reassures Clarke that it’s going to be okay. That this is safe. That she’s loved.

This is different for them, new, and Clarke is feeling just as timid about this next step as Lexa is. Lexa pats her lap gently, and Clarke nods, exhaling shakily as she moves to stretch herself across Lexa’s naked lap. The boxspring groans and squeaks in protest and she lets out a nervous chuckle, trying to adjust her position so her forearms and knees take some of the weight off of Lexa’s thighs.

“Just relax,” Lexa says softly, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair gently, tickling the back of her neck with her fingertips before tracing soft, loving patterns down her spine. Clarke feels the tension slide out of her shoulders and upper back, following Lexa’s soothing trail. Lexa’s fingers still at the waistband of Clarke’s boy shorts where she teases under the elastic for a moment before skipping over the material entirely and continuing her trek down Clarke’s legs.

“Stretch your legs out, Clarke.”

Clarke complies wordlessly, feeling boneless already as Lexa’s fingers smooth down to the backs of her knees and over her calves. Any worry that she’s crushing Lexa’s lap flutters out of her mind and follows the spiral of pleasure Lexa’s fingers leave in their wake.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Lexa murmurs, running her hands back up Clarke’s back and then down again to her ass. She massages gently, never gripping too roughly. Clarke hums with delight at the attention, wriggles a little so her position on Lexa’s lap is more comfortable, and sinks back into the mattress, crossing her ankles. Lexa chuckles quietly and pats Clarke's ass lightly, sending a little thrill up Clarke's spine. "Ready?”

"Uh huh,” Clarke sighs, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Lexa, " _hit me_ , Lexa.”

Clarke watches long enough to see Lexa’s face flush and her bottom lip disappear between her teeth. Grinning, she turns back and braces her forehead against her arms and waits, trying not to tense in anticipation. Lexa’s fingers thread through Clarke’s hair and she tugs, gently, anchoring them together. Clarke moans with delight.

The first hit is soft, almost too gentle to do anything but make Clarke gasp at its suddenness. The next ones are just as light, practically teasing a sting against her ass, and Clarke groans quietly in frustration after the fifth blow is still just as gentle.

“Babe,” Clarke sighs and lifts her hips, "I want you to beat my ass, okay? Don't fucking hold back."

The words have their desired effect. She hears Lexa moan and curse under her breath, feels Lexa's palm smooth over her ass quickly before it’s gone. A whine is cut off in Clarke’s throat when Lexa’s hand comes down, harder, makes contact with Clarke’s ass and burns.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clarke chokes out, a tremble rocking through her entire body.

“Is that—”

“God, _yes_ , Lexa,” Clarke gasps, “just like that, hit me like _that_ , please.”

She hears Lexa swallow and then, “count for me, Clarke,” she says, her voice sounding just a little strained. _Shit_ , Clarke could come just from those words alone.

Clarke simply nods and Lexa must need no further encouragement than that. The hits start coming softly at first and Clarke moans in impatience, ready to chastise Lexa, but she picks up intensity after the third strike. The first truly hard smack steals Clarke's breath away, and Lexa squeezes where she hit, making Clarke shout out her pleasure.

"The count, Clarke," Lexa says, punctuating the statement with another firm squeeze to Clarke’s ass. Her voice is wicked, sticky and smug in a way that is a different side of Lexa that rarely comes out to play. If Clarke were in a different headspace she'd say something about the power going to Lexa’s head, but she’s so weak with need she can’t get the words out. She just whimpers _five_ and bucks her hips when Lexa moans her approval.

She makes sure to keep up the count, to be good, and at ten Lexa’s hand goes still while the other slides away from Clarke’s hair. Clarke starts to whine at the loss but Lexa cuts her off with a _tsk_ that shoots straight to Clarke’s core.

Clarke takes a slow breath, focusing on the delightful tingling of the skin on her backside. Lexa slides her fingers down her back and then up under the elastic of her underwear, teasing the skin there gently.

"Baby," Clarke moans and Lexa hums in response as she starts pushing the waistband down. Clarke lifts her hips obligingly, but Lexa only shoves the material midway down Clarke’s thighs before she pushes Clarke’s hips back down to her lap.

The hand returns to Clarke’s hair, tugging tighter than before, and Clarke moans loudly, body thrumming with excitement. Lexa’s other hand smoothes down over her bare ass and Clarke wants to lift her hips at the touch.

“Lexa,” Clarke whines when Lexa’s hand just keeps caressing her sensitive skin. All she gets is a chuckle in reply and then Lexa’s fingers brushing lower, tracing the seam where her thighs meet. Clarke gasps and grinds down at nothing, arousal roaring like fire through her veins. Lexa lets out a soft moan and Clarke whimpers, “Lexa, _please,_  I need—”

“I know, Clarke,” Lexa says, her voice so goddamn gentle. She punctuates her sentence with a smack to the backs of Clarke’s thighs, just below her ass, and Clarke lets out a yelp of surprise. It doesn’t hurt, it just catches her off guard, and she grinds down on Lexa’s lap to show her it’s okay. "Don't forget to count," Lexa says with a rasp, gripping Clarke's ass a little roughly.

"Yes," Clarke moans and bites her bottom lip. "Now—"

Before Clarke can finish her sentence Lexa picks up the pace again, landing marks all over Clarke’s ass and upper thighs. She alternates between hard smacks and softer ones, like they talked about, and each time Lexa's gentleness gives way to a brutal beating it makes Clarke twist with pleasure. The pain shifts and changes with each hit, but Lexa never stays in one place long enough for Clarke to get used to it.

It's good, so _damn_ good, and each smack sends a fresh pulse of arousal straight to Clarke's cunt. It's exactly what she wanted, how she wanted, and the pleasure arcs through her so deliciously that she's just barely getting out numbers with each slap of Lexa's open palm. Lexa maintains her composure, no moans or twitches, but her fingers tighten in Clarke’s hair roughly every time a number slips out of Clarke’s mouth in a cry.

Around fifteen it gets even harder to get the words out and there's a darkness at the edge of the pleasure that makes Clarke feel light headed.

"Sixteen," Clarke chokes, hips tensing when Lexa's hand makes contact with her skin. It's a softer blow, but the pain slices through the fog of arousal clouding Clarke's mind and the shock of it makes Clarke gasp and squeeze her eyes shut.

Lexa's hand comes down on Clarke’s thighs next and the slap lands heavier, the burn is hotter, less pleasurable. "Seventeen," Clarke whimpers. Lexa's hand pulls away and Clarke feels a spike of panic push up from out of nowhere. She realises with a shock that it's too much, that her limit was a lot closer than they expected. She tightens her hands into fists as tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

“ _Quarters_ ,” Clarke chokes, the tears slipping out before she can blink them away. She tenses her hips in case Lexa doesn’t hear, but Lexa does—of course she does—and the next hit doesn’t come. Instead, Lexa’s hand untangles from Clarke’s hair and she places her palms lightly against Clarke's back.

“Did I—”

"No,” Clarke whimpers. She exhales shakily and feels Lexa's hands shifting over her back, gentle, soft, kind. Everything Lexa is. Clarke's shoulders relax a fraction.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice sounds small, worried, and Clarke sucks in a noisy breath.

"Sorry, I just—" Clarke bites her bottom lip and rubs her face against the bedspread, tries to stop the tears with the motion.

"It's okay," Lexa says softly, rubbing Clarke's back in those calm, soothing circles, "you did so good."

Clarke's breath hitches at that, the gentle praising tone in Lexa's voice. Something about it is so settling it manages to push that anxiety away from the forefront of Clarke's mind.

" _Lexa_..." Clarke sniffs but Lexa just shushes her softly as her hands draw gentle patterns down Clarke's back. They talked about this, about panic and limits and keeping both of them from succumbing to fear. Lexa's movements are careful, her touches light, and Clarke feels the rest of her panic easing out of her body with each slow pass of her fingers. The tears have stopped and Clarke gives one more vigorous rub of her cheeks against the bedspread to wipe her face dry.

"Lie down on the bed, Clarke," Lexa says after a moment, tapping her fingertips against the dip in Clarke's back.

Clarke nods and scrambles off of Lexa's lap and onto the bed. Her ass hits the cool, soft blankets and she lets out a hiss of surprise before shifting and settling onto her side, instead. Once she settles, head propped up on the pillow, she realises Lexa hasn't budged from the edge of the bed. Clarke can still feel herself shivering, but it’s not fear or anxiety, all of that ebbed away and in its place is nothing but tenderness and desire.

"Lexa...babe. Come here," Clarke says softly, watching as Lexa turns to look her over. Lexa has that stricken look on her face and Clarke sighs, holding her arm out to Lexa.

Lexa crumbles at that, shoulders sagging. She slides onto the bed fully, shifts across the blankets until they're practically touching, but not close enough for Clarke’s liking. She frowns, missing contact, but settles her arm against her side and watches Lexa curiously.

"What happened?" Lexa asks after a moment, brushing hair from Clarke's face so gently, like Clarke might break if Lexa touches her again.

"Mm," Clarke sighs sweetly, tilting her head in the direction of Lexa's touch. "I just got to my limit fast and freaked."

"But you're...are you okay, now?"

"I am,” Clarke says firmly, reaching out and brushing her fingertips gently over Lexa’s cheek. “You did your job really well baby, just like we talked about."

Lexa lets out a sigh that sounds like relief and Clarke's heart gives a little clench of affection. She scoots closer until their knees touch and she can feel the warmth of Lexa’s body, smell the sweet spice that is all Lexa. She closes her eyes for a moment, resting her hand on Lexa’s hip, relishing in the softness of Lexa’s skin and the licks of pain and pleasure radiating out from her tender ass and thighs.

"Thank you," Lexa says, her voice quiet and rough.

"For what?" Clarke opens her eyes as she arches her brows.

"For trusting me with this," she says, almost _shyly_ , brushing her fingertips against Clarke's hip. Clarke shivers at the touch and chuckles weakly.

"Lexa," Clarke sighs her name, sliding her head forward to brush her nose against the other woman's, "I should be thanking _you_."

"Yeah?" Lexa's eyes widen and she looks at Clarke with the tiniest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," Clarke rolls her eyes, brushing her mouth against Lexa's softly. "You gave me exactly what I wanted, baby girl," she brushes her fingers down Lexa's side, tracing the dips and curves of her body. Lexa shivers, swallows visibly, and Clarke smiles. "Lemme show you how thankful I am," she murmurs, biting Lexa's bottom lip softly as she slides her fingers down over Lexa's hipbone.

"What about aftercare?" Lexa's brow crinkles and Clarke shrugs.

"You can lotion my ass later, Lex, I want to fuck you right now."

" _Oh_ ” Lexa gasps, “o...okay," Lexa moans softly, shifting her leg so it’s draped over Clarke’s thigh. Clarke grins and leans in to kiss Lexa again, her fingers finally dipping towards the heat between Lexa’s thighs.


End file.
